Hellion: Oblivion
by Gawdzilla
Summary: Julian Keller has endured much since M-Day: shot, stabbed, and maimed. But yet he has survived...until now. Two ghosts from Julian's past have formed a deadly alliance with the sole goal of sending Hellion into OBLIVION. Death is only the Beginning...


Hellion:

Oblivion

Prologue:

The Deadly Alliance

_I'm back folks with another X-Men story. This is a story that I've been working in my head for a crap long time. I wanted to write a good old fashion Hellion story that wasn't a Hellion/X-23 story. Now don't get me wrong I love Hellion/X-23 as much of the next guy, and I am excited as all can be for Hellion's return to the pages of X-23 this November and December, but I wanted to tell a story where Hellion could really shine on his own. That being said this story has Hellion deal with the consequences of having a close relationship with X-23. So put it this way: while X-23 might not be in this story physically…she is defiantly the catalyst for this story. Also FYI this issue starts right after X-Force #20 the last issue of the "Not Forgotten" arc. _

_The Facility HQ_

The sun had risen over what was once the Headquarters of the paramilitary research and weapons development entity known as the Facility. The once proud building was reduced to charred remains. But despite the fact teams of commandos and technicians were swarming around the wreckage in search of anything they would deem of value. Various cargo helicopters lined the parameter of the wreckage and crews could be seen loading salvaged equipment into them. And at the center of it all was a man in a black suit.

The man was young and looked to be in his early to mid twenties. His hair was long and in pony tail, he was around 6 feet tall and had blue eyes. He had a lean but strong build. He was good looking and he knew it, and emitted an aura of power and superiority. His name was James Keller eldest son of William and Elizabeth Keller and newly appointed CEO of Keller Industries.

He stood and looked around at the wreckage and said to no in particular, "The Facility trained X-23 too well. I won't make that mistake."

"Mr. Keller sir! We've found her!" shouted one of the commandos as he rushed over to James and gave him a quick salute.

"Good. What's her status?" James asked as he continued to survey the wreckage.

"The target is unconscious but still alive. We've already loaded her onto the med-chopper and she's currently en-route to base," he answered.

"Splendid!" he said with a chuckle he then turned around and then added, "We got we came for. Have the rest of the crews salvage what we can and then return to base."

"Sir!" the commando replied.

James then turned around and headed off to his private helicopter. As the helicopter lifted off James got a great view of his technicians and commandos trying to salvage anything from the once ruined wreckage.

As the helicopter flew into the distance, James cell phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and after looking at the identity of the caller said, "Director Osborne. So good to hear from you." "How did the Omega Machine work out for you?" "Splendid! Splendid! You'll have to let me borrow Dr. McCoy sometime." "I look forward to our meeting on Thursday."

James then hung up and told the pilot, "Wake me when we get there." He then closed his eyes and began to dream of terrible things.

_HAMMER/Avengers Tower_

_Thursday_

James sat at a conference table across from Norman Osborne the Director of HAMMER and leader of the Avengers as the Iron Patriot. Next to him was the sadistically brilliant Dr. Henry McCoy but more commonly known Dark Beast, a dark and sadistically twisted version from the reality known as the Age of Apocalypse. The three were discussing the recent return, attack and incarceration of Nate Grey aka X-Man.

"Director Osborne, you have my assurances that Grey will not escape if we transfer him to one of my facilities," James said.

Norman was quite and said, "If this was any other mutant prisoner Mr. Keller I would gladly agree. You have been a great asset to HAMMER in our attempts to bring peace to the world."

"If I may," Beast said. The two men then turned to him and nodded. "I have personal knowledge of the facility in which Mr. Keller is referring too. It is state of the art and is the birth place of the original Omega Machine. I've worked with his people too and they are trustworthy. Which coming from me defiantly means something," Beast added.

"I'm obviously willing to have HAMMER personnel on site to insure your orders on the treatment of Grey are enforced," James said.

Osborne was silent as he began to ponder the pros and cons of handing over someone as powerful and dangerous as Nate Grey. It was silent for a few minutes and then Osborne shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Keller. Had it been anyone else, he would have been yours."

"I understand Director Osborne," James said with a nod, he then added, "Thank you for at least considering." He then stood up and left the room with a slight frown on his face.

James walked through the halls of HAMMER Tower until he reached the Heli-pad where he got into the chopper and said coldly, "I want us at HQ in an hour or you're fired."

"Yes sir Mr. Keller," the pilot said. He then started up the chopper and they flew off.

_Keller Industries Top Secret Weapons R&D Lab Medical Wing_

_2 Days Later_

Beep. Beep. Beep. These were the sounds of the heart monitor and other medical equipment that was currently attached to the former Facility enforcer and Handler: Kimura. Kimura was currently stirring in her sleep seemingly trying to wake up.

"Ughhh…when I get my hands on that clone…" she muttered as slowly opened her eyes. She winced as the light was bright in the room. She then sat up and realized she was in a medical bed attached to several machines.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked out loud.

"Good your awake. I was beginning to have some doubts," said a voice from the other side of the room. Kimura looked over and saw James Keller sitting there in a chair with a manila folder in his lap. Her then stood up and said, "You have quite the reputation Ms. Jacobs."

Kimura glared and demanded, "How do you know that name."

"The answer is quite simple my dear. I've read the Facility's file on you," he then picked up the manila folder. "Good stuff. Facility Handler and Field Command Kimura: real name Brittney Jacobs, funny you don't look like a Brittney. Father Marcus and Mother Judith divorced when you were 3 due to your Father's gambling and alcohol addiction. Your mother took custody of your younger sister Melody while you and your father moved to his hometown of Chicago. There your Father remarried some bimbo with a coke problem he went to High School with. Your Step-mother and Father treated you like shit while your Grandmother was the only one to show you and form of love. But when she passed, you couldn't take the abuse anymore and you put a bullet in your Step-Mother and Father's skull. You then ran away where you were approached by the Facility. ," he added.

"Who the Hell are you?" She demanded.

"My name is James Keller, CEO of Keller Industries. I'm sure you have heard of us," James said with a smirk.

It took a second for Kimura to recognize the name, but it was true she had heard of Keller Industries and the Keller family. The Keller's and KI used to be prominent financial backers for the Facility up until a few years back. Kimura then looked at James and noticed that he looked oddly familiar. "I've have heard of you Mr. Keller," he said.

James smiled as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Champagne and two glasses and asked, "Call me James. Care for some Champagne?" He then poured her a glass and offered it to her.

Kimura took the glass and said, "Thank you Handsome." She then took a sip and then asked, "So why is it that the CEO of Keller Industries took time out of his day to rescue some like me from the ashes of a burning building."

James smiled and then replied smoothly, "Right down to business I see. I like that in a woman." "The reason I rescued you from that burning heap my dear Ms. Jacobs is that I wish to hire you for some very special projects that my secret weapons program is developing. You will be paid handsomely for your time I guarantee it."

"I'd love to handsome but I have something very important to do after I get out of this bed," She replied.

"Ah yes your revenge against X-23," he answered with a smile.

"How do you know about the clone?" she demanded.

"I know quite a deal about X-23. You see I overheard your comment about hunting down those she cared about. Quite a task if you ask me," he took a sip and added, "And that's not even factoring in trying to kill her class-mates. Debbie and Megan Kinney have literally dropped off the radar, no one has heard from them since your attempt to retrieve X-23 way back when."

"Get to the point handsome or I'll break that cute little face of yours," Kimura demanded.

"If you decided to work for me Ms. Jacobs I will give you access to all the assets at my disposal so you may search for Debbie and Megan." He then paused and added with a smirk, "In addition once my projects are complete I will see too it personally that the second name on your hit list is gift-wrapped and presented to you."

Kimura laughed and asked, "And how do you plan on doing that."

James finished his champagne and then made a gesture at the bottle of champagne and his eyes began to glow red and a red aura appeared around the bottle and it began to levitate. With his hand he manipulated the bottle so that it would pour him some more champagne. "Telekinesis. Such a powerful and extremely useful mutant power," he said rhetorically. He then smiled and said, "Since you know about me and my family…then you must know about my younger brother Julian."

Kimura was silent for a few moments and began to go over in her head what he had just said and done. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning and she began to laugh so hard that she had to hold her side. She laughed for a few more moments before James asked with a knowing smile, "And what pray tell is so funny Ms. Jacobs?"

"Hahaha….the clone's boy-friend….hehehe…is your brother!," She laughed. "And you are willing to hand him over to me hahaha! Now's that rich!" she added.

"Julian has always been a disgrace to the family name and a failure. I'd kill him myself…but that would be a waste of my valuable time. But you on the other hand…you wanna want to spill his blood so you can drink in the despair the comes from X-23 as you make her realize that there's nothing she can to do to stop you. And that you can and will kill all those who she cares for. How does that sound?" he answered.

"That sounds like the best Christmas bonus imaginable," Kimura said with a purr. "When do we begin Mr. Keller?" she asked.

"Call me James. And as soon as you're back to 100%," James said as he got up from his seat. He then headed for the door but Kimura grabbed him coat.

"Since I'm going to be working for you; I'm going to make one thing clear. Never call me Ms. Jacobs again. I'll give you a pass this time…but next time you area D-E-A-D dead. Kapeesh?" she said with a smile. James nodded with a smile and then left the room.

_5 Days later_

Once Kimura was at 100% James began showing her around his HQ. They were currently over-looking groups of scientist surrounded by several tanks that contained infant Predator Xs inside.

"These little ones are first batch of PX 2.0s. Stronger, deadlier and much more savage than their predecessors, these babies should make little work of whoever their target is," He said. The two continued walking and eventually found their way into James office. The two sat down and James said, "And that concludes the tour of my humble home away from home."

"How are you keeping this place a secret from your parent's and the board?" Kimura said as she propped her feet on his desk.

"All of this privately funded by yours truly," he said as he picked up the bottle of scotch that he kept on his desk and poured himself a drink.

"And how did you happen to fund this littler operation out of your own pocket?" she asked.

"Made a few deals here and there, killed some people. First being that imbecile who called himself the Kingmaker, though he did have a nice list of contacts for me hehe," he chuckled.

Kimura then got up and sauntered over to James and plopped herself in his lap and said seductively, "So what's your endgame? World domination and all that jazz?"

"Sort of," James said with a smirk. "Though to be honest…I just want to watch the world burn," he added.

Kimura then leaned in and whispered, "Right answer handsome."

_"Mr. Keller are you there?" _said a voice over James's phone on his desk. James grunted as he waved his hand and the talk button was pressed.

"What is it Lennox?" James asked in a very annoyed voice. "I was in the middle of something important," he added as he looked at Kimura with a smile.

_"You wanted me to inform you…when Beta and Gamma returned from their mission. They've returned and already undergoing their procedure," _the voice said over the comm.

James sat up with Kimura straddling his lap and said, "Splendid! Good work Lennox. I'll be right there!" James then turned to Kimura and said, "My dear Kimura we're going to put this on hold. There is something I just must show you and I know you'll love it"

Kimura rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure I'll love it more than what we were about to do." The two got up and left James's office and headed off to Professor Davis's lab.

Once outside the door James said, "You know how after X-23 and Dr. Kinney killed the rest of the X embryos and erased all the data and DNA samples?"

"Yeah what about it?" Kimura said.

"Well let's just say that won't be a problem any longer," James said with a knowing look. Then the door opened and they walked in and looked down into Professor Davis' lab which contained two teenage girls in the middle of two tanks with multiple tubes and needles in them.

Kimura's jaw dropped. "What…how?" she managed to say.

"Turns out I have some contacts out there who have managed to acquire enough of X-23's blood to replicate X-23's genetic code. Before you are X-Beta and X-Gamma," James said.

"So you plan on mass producing them?" Kimura asked.

"I've considered it," James replied. "Beta and Gamma are really our trial runs to see if mass producing them would be profitable and successful," he added. He then turned to Kimura and said, "You will be their Handler and Field Commander. Also you will find that these two are much more interesting than X-23."

"Interesting?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough," James said as he beckoned her to follow him down to the lab floor. She followed and they watched as the needles and the tubes were removed from the girls and the fluid in the tanks receded. Once the fluid was gone the girl's eyes shot open revealing two pairs of emerald green eyes. The tubes opened up and they walked out and were approached by two lab assistants with robes.

The one on the left, Beta, glared at the man and barked, "Well what are you waiting for? Give me the robe!"

The orderly stammered and said, "Sorry." He then handed Beta the robe.

Beta quickly put the robe on and then…SNIKT! And before anyone could do or say anything the lab assistant had a pair of Adamantium coated claws coming out of his chest.

"Pervert," Beta said sadistically as she yanked her claws out of the man's torso and licked some of the blood off her claws. Meanwhile Gamma was flirting with the other lab assistant.

"So you like what you see big boy?" Gamma said with a wink.

The lab assistant was at a loss for words as he just handed Gamma her robe and then rushed off to get back to whatever he was working on.

Kimura chuckled and whispered in James's ear, "Your right these two are much more interesting than X. More fun too! I like them already."

"Gamma why are you such slut?" Beta asked.

"Beta why do you have such a huge stick shoved up your ass," Gamma replied.

"Girls enough," James said. He then rubbed his temple and said, "How many times have I told you to not kill and or flirt with the lab techs?"

"Sorry boss but this one was a cutie," Gamma said with a fake sincerity.

"You think all the lab techs are "cuties"," Beta replied.

"And you think all the lab techs are perverts," Gamma retorted.

"Because they are!" Beta growled.

"Girls enough!," James with a sigh. "I have someone here for you to meet," He then motioned to Kimura and said, "This is Kimura your new handler and field commander."

"Kimura? THE Kimura?" Beta asked with surprise.

"The Kimura who's made our older sister's life a living hell?" Gamma asked.

"In the flesh," Kimura replied with a smirk. She walked up behind the girls and put her arms around them and said, "Girls I think you two and I are going to get along just fine."

James chuckled and said, "Why don't you tell the girls how you hacked off X-23's arm with a chainsaw."

"You hacked off Sis's arm with a chainsaw?" Gamma asked.

"That's so awesome," Beta said.

James chuckled as he watched Kimura explain that what's happens to bad clones that don't behave. James then turned around and headed back to his office.

_Los Angeles, Ca_

_3 months later_

"Enjoy your vacation in Tahiti, you two have earned it," James said.

"Indeed, we have son. I'm sure you can keep the board in line till we get back," said a man who looked to be in his late Forties early fifties, his hair like his son was black but had some noticeable silver streaks in it. He then put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you James. You're the best son a father could have."

"Come on William, if we don't leave soon we'll get caught in the coming storm," said a woman behind them who was standing on the steps of a luxury private jet.

"Coming Elizabeth," William said. He then turned to James and nodded and then followed his wife into the jet.

James smiled as he saw watched his parent's jet taxi out onto the tarmac and then disappear into the grey storm clouds. He then turned back away from the air strip and back into the hangar where his limo was waiting. His driver silently opened the door for him and James entered the limo.

"Jonathan take me home," James said.

"Of course Mr. Keller," Jonathan the driver said. The limo drove off into the streets of Los Angeles in the direction of James' Malibu estate.

About an hour later the limo rolled up to the front door and Jonathan got out and let James out. James entered the mansion. He made his way up the stair and too his office and found someone sitting at his desk.

"I take it everything went according to plan Ms. Jacobs?" James said with a smirk as he walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a drink.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that," said a sultry angry voice.

James took a sip and smirked, "Well then my dear Kimura, you've still yet to answer my question."

Kimura gave a quick sadistic laugh and said, "Would I be here if the job wasn't done?" But before he could respond the phone on James' desk began to ring. Kimura smiled and said, "You should pick up the phone, it's probably important."

James walked up and picked up the phone, "Yes what is it." There was silence for a few minutes as he listened to what the caller had to say then he said, "Call an emergency board meeting. We need to make arrangements ASAP. And continue the search" James then hung up the phone and said rather nonchalantly, "It would seem my parent's private jet had some engine trouble and crashed into the ocean." He then smirked and said, "Excellent work as always my dear."

"Planting that bomb in your parent's plane has…well…you know how I get after a job," Kimura said she wrapped her arms around James.

"You my dear are incorrigible," he said as he sat her down on the table. He quickly poured the two of them a drink and said, "To the death of Julian Keller"

"To death of Julian Keller," She answered.

_And there we have it folks the Prologue to Hellion . Seems Hellion's luck might just run out. If you want to read more always remember to read and review. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in ether a review or on my Tumblr account: Viva La Big G. Also all characters mentioned save for Marcus Jacobs, Lennox, Beta, Gama and Professor Davis are all 100% owned by Marvel._

Till next time!


End file.
